Twilight In New England
by VampiresOnEcstasy
Summary: 25 years after Breaking Dawn, the Cullens are forced to move out of Forks. They end up moving to small town in Massachusetts named Norwell. Normal pairings. A little bit OOC. Rated T just in case! I don't own Twilight.. duh Stephanie Meyer does!
1. Prologue

**I am a total Team Edward fan, but I have to have Jacob in the story with Nessie. Hope you like it.  
FYI: I don't live in New England, but it seemed like a good place for the Cullens to go. I did what Stephanie Meyer did and researched small towns near Boston. :)**

**_Bella's POV_**

As I sit here thinking about the good, the bad, and the hard parts of my life, I realized that if I hadn't moved to Forks none of the good would have happened. I wouldn't meet my love, Edward, or my best friend, Jacob. I got a lot closer to my dad and had a daughter, Renesme. In the years that followed the birth of my daughter and the meeting with the Volturi, my life has been absolutely perfect. Jacob and Nessie are still dating and Edward and I are so happy.

Nessie has finally started her freshman year at Boston College. We moved to New England because sometimes its weather is unpredictable, but nothing compared to Forks. All of us moved to a little town in Massachusetts named Norwell. When it is sunny we all take night classes. Edward, Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, and I go to Boston University. We don't want anyone to figure out our secret so Nessie went to a different school.

Carlisle works at the South Shore Medical Center and Esme is working in a candy shop. It's weird because she can't eat any of it, but Nessie loves it. They both love working and I really hope we don't have to move again. Nothing really happened in Forks, it's just that everyone got old and we didn't.

We don't really have any neighbors, except these two girls that live on either side of us. Lauren and Kayla. They don't bother us, and they are Nessie's best friends. They go to Boston University with us. They are freshman and Nessie has told them our secret. It doesn't matter, though. They won't tell anyone their best friends secrets.

Jacob lives in a small cottage behind our house and looks after everyone. Well pretty much just Ness. He goes to Boston College and he can hardly keep up because he's so busy protecting the New England, from who knows what, he doesn't study.

I usually just keep my mouth shut when it comes to them dating. I don't want him dating my daughter. I mean I love Jacob and all but, would you want your daughter dating someone that was in love with you and called the daughter a monster that should be killed? I really have nothing against him, but come on.

**Please, please,please REVIEW! Come on, you know you want to!**


	2. First Day

**_Nessie's POV_**

"RENESME CARLIE CULLEN GET DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW!" God, Daddy was so over dramatic.

Today's my first day of BC, with my boyfriend Jacob. I really wish I could go to BU with my family, but I can't.

"We have to keep our secret." Nobody would find out. I mean you guys are all adopted, so why can't I? I could pull it off. Mom says I'm quite the little actress.

I really want to make a good impression, because we are going to be in this town until we graduate. So I took Aunt Alice's advice and dressed nice, but casual. I wore a skirt that went just above my knees, a lime green tank top, and an all back sweatshirt. I wore my polka dotted Converse for shoes. I just let my hair fall naturally over my shoulders and down to my waist. I wore light makeup. I little foundation, some blush, and my favorite bubble gum pink lip gloss.

I was right. Aunt Alice was proud. She said I have much better style than my mother ever had. This made me laugh, especially because my mom was sitting right there glaring at her. Aunt Rosalie wanted to drive me to school, I mean come on she has one of the coolest cars in the house. The first would be Aunt Alice's Porsche. Then coming in second would be Uncle Emmett's Jeep. So Aunt Rosalie's BMW came in third.

So with Jacob right behind us in his Rabbit we headed off to school. This was going to be a great day!

**_Alice's POV_**

My niece has much better fashion sense than Bella. Lime green and black will make her stand out. I have trained her well on making good impressions.

Since today is my first day at Boston University, I need to make sure the whole family is dressed well. Maybe not Carlisle and Esme, but pretty much everyone else. So Ness is good. I'm perfect in my gray skinny jeans, yellow short-sleeve shirt, and my yellow and white pumps. Rosalie looks good in her white jeans, black lace tank top, and black Coach Shoes. Emmett looked fine in his white shirt, regular jeans, and these weird sneaker things.

Jasper was wearing just a plain white t-shirt, a pair of green shirts, and some Nike's. OH SHIT! Where's Edward and Bella? They always seemed to be the worst dressed. Here they come. Bella looks adorable in her cream colored sweater, white dress pants, and some cream colored wedges. It looks fabulous! Oh sweet lord! Edward actually dressed himself properly! He was wearing a blue striped button down shirt, tan pants, and black loafers. Maybe this day wouldn't be a disaster after all!

_**Emmett's POV**_

Rose dressed me. I guess I looked fine. Ha-ha poor Edward! Bella made him dress up. Wow, I'm surprised Jasper wasn't dressed up. He was wearing basketball shorts. Ness looked fine.

WOOHOO! BU HERE I COME! They may not have a great football team or anything, but who cares. I wouldn't be able to play anyway. It wouldn't be fair because I could crush them all. This is going to be sweet!

**_Edward's POV_**

I drove myself and Bella to school in my Volvo. Bella really wanted to take her Ferrari, but that would make us look weird. We got there and admired the school. It wasn't as big as Harvard or Dartmouth, but it was different in a good way. We went in, got our schedules, and watched as everyone drooled over us.

**_Bella's POV_**

FINALLY! I am so happy that I see the boys drooling over me. I mean they did that in Forks, but that's only because I was new and not as bitchy as Jessica. Every girl was checking out Edward and that really pissed me off. All the guys hated Edward, but loved me and all the girls hated me, but loved Edward. This is going to be an interesting year.

**_Nessie's POV_**

This is going to be so fun! After Aunt Rosalie left, me and Jake headed to the office. Sure, I've been to high schools, but college seemed like so much fun! With Jake at my side, I watched every guy drool over me and Jake get all jealous and overprotected. GOD! He is exactly like Dad! So over dramatic. I wish Uncle Jasper was here to calm me down.

I was starting to get nervous. What if I'm not good enough? What if everyone thinks I'm weird? What if I make no friends? I hope Jake doesn't hurt anyone over me! That would be bad, and I think everyone likes it here. I really don't want to ruin that because of my werewolf boyfriend I had to drag along. No one in my family thinks he's good enough for me!

Uncle Emmett liked him as a person, I think, but nobody else liked him except mom. And she still didn't want us to date.

**_Edward's POV_**

I could not believe what these pigs were saying about my Bella!

_God, she's so hot! I'd so tap that!_

_Damn look at that ass move! _

God they were disgusting! But, let's not forget about the girls and their nasty comments towards me!

_Oh, who's Mr. Sexy?_

_I hope he's not dating that ugly whore!_

I felt like shouting_," You are all ugly whore!"_ But of course that wouldn't be appropriate. So I kept the comments to myself as Bella moved excitedly down the halls. She looked so happy flaunting herself. That's when we saw the last person we ever expected to see, never the less existed!


	3. New People, Old Faces

**Please review!**

**_Edward's POV_**

Standing at the end of the hall was a girl who looked exactly like Mike Newton. She wasn't a guy or anything, but she had his hair color, eye color, facial structure, and his facial features. I started to read her mind, and all she was thinking of was how hot I was. _Typical._

Bella was staring at her, trying to remember her face, but she couldn't and asked me.  
"Edward, do you recognize that girl?"  
"She looks like Mike Newton." I said, and Bella started to laugh, hysterically. Between gasps for breath she didn't need, she said," I can't believe you can remember what he looks like! I can't!" I growled which made her laugh even harder. Pretty soon the whole hall was silent except for Bella's laugh.

I told Bella to go talk to the Newton girl. She went over, but she was still laughing. As she was walking I started to listen to the minds around me. Most were about how hot the Cullen kids are, but other than that nothing.

**_Bella's POV_**

As I was walking towards this girl, I realized she did look like Mike Newton. I went up to her and said," Hi! I'm Bella Cullen!"  
"Hey. I'm Brenna Newton. I'm a freshman."  
"Oh I'm a junior. So your last name is Newton?"  
"Yep, daughter of Mike Newton and Jessica Stanely."  
"That's cool. I recognize that name for some reason. I really don't know why, though." Thank God I can't blush anymore. Because I'm telling a big, fat lie.  
"Oh, that's weird, so I guess I'll see you later." As she walked away, I realized I wasn't really looking at her. She had long dark brown hair with blue eyes. She was wearing skinny jeans and a purple tank top. Her shoes were these pink and purple Nike's.

I walked back to Edward, giving him my information. As soon as I was finished the bell rang, and we had to get to class.

**_Nessie's POV_**

Okay, so maybe Jake got a little bit too over-protective today. He kind of got suspended for punching a kid in the face and braking his nose! All the kid did was look at me!

Jake drove me home and once I got there, I realized I that didn't make one friend that day. So I started to walk around the woods that surrounded our house. That's when I smelled it. Two humans. I wondered why they were out here. That's when I saw them.

I went up to them. "Hi My name's Nessie Cullen. Why are you guys all the way out here?"  
"Well, I'm Kayla and this is Lauren. We live a little ways into the forest. Why are you out here?"  
"Same. I live out here, too. I can just tell we are going to be the best of friends! Want to come over my house?"  
"Sure, we just need to go to our house first. We'll meet you back here in fifteen minutes. See you soon, Nessie!"  
"Bye Lauren! Bye Kayla!"

And this is when I made my human friends.

**Sorry it was so short, but I feel like crap! :(**


	4. Popcorn

**Please, please, please review! *I'm not one of those people that need reviews to add another chapter! But it would make me happy!***

_**Jacob's POV**_

I know I shouldn't have punched that kid in the face, but who wouldn't? I mean he was staring at Ness! Wait. That's not a good answer, because everyone was staring at her. Ugh! Now I have to write an apology to him and his parents. Hmm. What was his name again? Oh, right. Mark! He had the biggest ears I have ever seen.

_Dear Mark,  
I'm sorry I punched you in the face. I'm the over-protective boyfriend making sure my girlfriend doesn't get hurt. Sorry about your nose, and I'm sure you didn't deserve it. I hope someday we can be friends!  
Sincerely,  
Jacob_

I really hate this kid! I am never going to be friends with him! Oh well, I have a week of no school, so I'm gonna kick back and enjoy it!

_**Nessie's POV**_

So I waited in that one part of the forest for ten minutes and they were both already rushing back.  
"Hey guys! Are you ready?"  
"Yep, just show us the way!"  
And with that we were already skipping through the forest. I was thinking extra hard. Making sure my dad knew I was having friends over.

When we got there, my mom and Aunt Alice were at the door. My friends just stopped and stared. When they finally got their voices back Kayla said," Hi! I'm Kayla!"  
Lauren just maneged to stutter," H-H-Hii.. I'm L-Lauren."

My mom said," I'm Bella, Ness's sister." She looked at me and winked.  
"My name's Alice, and I'm also Ness's sister."  
When Lauren got her composure back she said," Wow! You guys look nothing alike! Ness has brown eyes and you all have amber!" Great she was observant. Oh well, we were good at hiding our secret!  
"Yep, none of us are actually related. Dr. Cullen adopted us all. We just moved from Forks, Washington." Mom was really good at this. I mean she was telling them the truth, but only some of it.

"WHO'S AT THE DOOR?" A giant voice boomed. Of course it was Uncle Emmett. He came to the door and smiled at Lauren and Kayla.  
"Hi. We are Nessie's friends. I'm Kayla and this is Lauren." They both looked kind of nervous, but very happy.  
"Let's go shopping!" yelled Rosalie. All of us turned to see her walk down the stairs, look at me and my friends, and say," Oh, you girls can come too!" We looked at each other and said at the same time," Sure!"

So we all hopped into Rosalie's BMW, and sped off down the road.

_**Edward's POV**_

I still can't believe that girl was related to Mike Newton. It was crazy! Why did he come all the way out to Massachusetts? Maybe I could get Alice to become friends with her, and then we could figure more stuff out.

Rosalie just left to go shopping with Ness and her friends, so I decided to go and find Carlisle.

He was at the hospital, working. When I got there he came out in gloves and a mask. I just laughed at him. He said they wouldn't let him do anything in case if he wasn't clean.

I started to tell him about this Brenna girl. He seemed very intrigued, then amused. When I asked him what we should do he said," Become friends with her. See why the Newton's are here." When I left I felt a lot better, knowing we didn't have to move again.

_**Rosalie's POV**_

These girls needed a new wardrobe. Like now! So I took Ness and her friends shopping at the South Shore Plaza. This place has a way better mall than the one in Forks. It even had a Coach store! Yay! We went to the food court and the girls got pizzas and smoothies. I really like her friends. Lauren was a lot like me, while Kayla was a lot like Alice.

After a while we got our nails done and then went to more stores. Then we went and saw the movie Sorority Row. It wasn't that scary to me, but the girls were pretty freaked out! They threw their popcorn the screen every time the killer came. It was hilarious!

**I'm sick and not at school, so I should be writing these all day. Yay! I got two reviews! I'm so happy! Thanks y'all!**


	5. The Talk

**Sorry it's so short, but I like to write short chapters! PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW! _*gives evryone puppydog eyes*_**

Bella's POV

Aww, that's so sweet! Ness has her first human friends! They seem very nice, but it seems like Ness really wants to tell them the secret. I don't care as long as they don't tell anyone and the Volturi don't find out. Speaking of the Volturi, they should be coming to check on us soon. They have sent us letters that they would come see Renesme every twenty years. The last time they saw her she was only a newborn. There was almost a war, but it was settled. They said they would 'keep an eye on us.'

I should probably ask Alice to watch and see when, but I'll do that later. Right now, I'm skipping class. I hate having to learn the same things over and, over and, over again. This is the second time I have been to college. The first college was the University of Alaska.

Ness has been to one high school, and that was in Seattle. She really likes school, even though she is too smart for it. Jake has never been able to keep up and usually just drops out. When we change schools Jacob usually wants to change his name and go all secret spy on us. I find it funny.

Speaking of Jacob, Ness told me he got into some kind of trouble at school. I went to go find Jake and he was out on the deck looking into the forest. "Hey Jake, what's up?"  
"Oh, nothing just enjoying the view."  
"That's cool, but anyway Nessie told me you got suspended, on your first day of school?" I said it like a question because I wasn't sure if she was exaggerating. Ness has been known to do that.  
"Ya, I punched a kid in the face and broke his nose." He was grinning like that was a good thing. I just stared at him like he was crazy and walked away.

I needed to find Edward and talk to him about Jacob. He needs to keep his rage and jealousy under control. I wish Jasper were here to calm me down and make Jacob feel guilty. Anyway I still needed to find Edward. He was in out room listening to music, but as soon as he realized I didn't have my shield up, he paused the stereo. I thought_," We have to do something with Jacob now! He's out of control with jealousy_!" Edward just nodded and got up to find Jacob.

Emmett's POV

"WOOHOO GO PATRIOTS!"

Everyone in the whole sports store was staring at me. I just started yelling about football, and it's not even football season. I just got excited because I saw a shirt. We were all at the Hanover Mall, just walking around. There was this really freaky guy that started yelling at us in Wal-Mart. Haha, all we did was play with the stereo.

Esme wanted to go to A.C. Moore. Carlisle wanted to Sears. The girls wanted to go to all the clothing stores. And us guys wanted to go to the movies. I guess we did everything in that order. This town is almost as small as Forks and just as green.

I really like it here though. It's not as boring as Forks. I guess everyone really like it here. Even Rosalie! That's really surprising. She liked Forks, but you could tell that she really didn't like it there. But today I noticed that she isn't as prissy as she was in Forks. WOOHOO! She won't try to her hurt me anymore!

Jasper's POV

Wow! Everyone's emotions are happy. Even Rosalie's! This is great, maybe now people won't think I'm always in pain and constipated. I mean seriously? Do I really look constipated all the time? I just don't get it. Oh, and they think I'm emo. It's like seriously? People really need to get a clue!

Alice likes the malls here. There's the Hanover Mall, the South Shore Plaza, and some in other towns. Too bad Bella, Edward, and Jacob couldn't come. Edward told me that Bella and him had to have a _talk_ with Jacob. Hopefully it's not _the talk_. That would be awkward.

**Hope you like it! If you have any ideas for the story, please review and tell me. Or send a message to my Inbox! :)**


	6. Man Whores and Miley Cyrus

**_Review PLEASE! Anyway I really hope you like this chapter. Sorry for not writing in forever. Been going through some intense friend issues. But I think it's over. I think are the key words. Anyway give me some ideas.. :) I have some, but maybe yours will be better. Oh and sorry in advance to the Team Jacob fans and Miley Cyrus fans! 3 you guys!_**

* * *

Nessie's POV

Ugh! Lauren and Kayla are piecing the puzzle together! I can tell! They are going to figure out our secret. Then we will have to move. Again! Grr…. Now I'll have to tell Mommy and Daddy what's going on. They won't be happy, but Lauren and Kayla are my friends. It would be easier if they knew.

Then I'll have to tell them about Jake. Do you know what I never got about Jake? He was in love with my mom. And kissed her. TWICE! That's really awkward. Especially because it was Uncle Emmett who told me. Well he didn't know I was in the room. He was talking to Jake about telling me! It was pretty ironic!

Anyway I'm going to stop talking about Jacob the man whore right now. I need to fin Mommy and Daddy! I really hope they're not in their room, _doing stuff_. Ugh I hate when I used to walk in on that! Now I just steer clear of there.

Nope they aren't in their room. I can hear them outside with someone. Who was it? Oh wait I recognize it. It's Man Whores voice. **(A/N Team Jacob readers do not feel offended! This is just a story. Jake is NOT A MAN WHORE!)** I should come up with a nickname for him. Maybe I'll call him… Ugh I can't think. Wait what am I supposed to do again? Oh ya, find mom and dad. They were outside yelling at Jake about rage and violence.

I knew dad was reading my mind, but I really didn't care. He just started laughing when I thought about Jacob being a man whore. Then when I wanted to talk he instantly shut his big, fat mouth. When he heard that he growled. He deserved it. I mean you can't just go into people head and take stuff! Ugh now I have to deal with his mad ass!

Edward's POV

Did my daughter just call me an ass? I think she might have to be grounded for that one. Anyway she needed to talk to Bella and me. When I looked back to tell Jacob, "The Man Whore", to go the hell away he was already gone. Good riddance.

Nessie started talking and Bella and I were quite surprised. "I want to tell Kayla and Lauren about us because they are both catching on pretty quickly. Can I please, please, please tell them?" She finished so fast I almost didn't catch it. But of course I did. I'm just awesome like that. I bet that's why Bella chose me instead of Jacob.

"Edward are you listening to me?" Aw shit that was Bella. "Yes I was. I think Ness should tell her friends the truth."  
"Excuse me? You didn't tell me! I had to frickin figure it out own my own! Ness why don't you have your friends do that? It was easy for me, but I had Jacob." Then Ness and I both said at the same time," You mean Mane Whore?" We just started cracking up while Bella stared at us questioning our sanity.

She had no idea what she was in for when she married me!

Bella's POV

I really need to find Emmett. He's like my guy best friend who cheers me up. Of course. He's in his room. Singing. Oh god. It's Miley Cyrus! I barged into the room, to find him dancing in his boxers and singing. And guess what? Miley Cyrus was on his boxers! Her face was on his….. _privates. _And on his ass it said "BEST OF BOTH WORLDS!" Wow. I just stared in shock. Then the song ended and he looked over at me. He smiled and said," Hey Bells! Didya like my performance?"

"Um it was interesting?" It came out as a question because I really didn't know what to say. I mean he's Emmett, but…. What the hell? Miley Cyrus? What's wrong with him **(A/N Sorry Miley Fans!) **

"Thanks Bella! I knew you'd love it!" Wow, he didn't sound the least bit embarrassed. He sounded.. excited. At that I just fell on the floor laughing. He still didn't have any pants on it was hilarious! Then out of know where he turns up his stereo and starts singing Party In The USA!

I couldn't help it. I jumped up vampire speed and started singing with him!  
_  
I hopped off the plane at LAX_  
_with a dream and my cardigan_  
_welcome to the land of fame excess,_  
_am I gonna fit in?_  
_Jumped in the cab,_  
_Here I am for the first time_  
_Look to the right and I see the Hollywood sign  
This is all so crazy  
Everybody seems so famous_  
_My tummys turnin and I'm feelin kinda home sick_  
_Too much pressure and I'm nervous,_  
_That's when the taxi man turned on the radio  
and a Jay Z song was on_  
_and the Jay Z song was on_  
_and the Jay Z song was on_

By now Rosalie and Edward were just staring at us in complete shock. I usually don't go along with this kind of stuff, but I just needed to let go and relax. I just blocked them off and kept singing with Emmett.

_So I put my hands up_

_They're playing my song,_

_And the butterflys fly away_

_Noddin' my head like yea_

_Movin my hips like yea_

_I got my hands up,_

_They're playin my song_

_I know im gonna be ok_

_Yea, It's a party in the USA_

_Yea, It's a party in the USA_

_Get to the club in my taxi cab_

_Everybody's lookin at me now_

_Like "whos that chick, thats rockin' kicks?_

_She gotta be from out of town"_

_So hard with my girls not around me_

_Its definitely not a Nashville party_

_Cause' all I see are stilettos_

_I guess I never got the memo_

Pretty soon Alice, Jasper, Ness, and Jacob had joined Rosalie and Edward. Edward and Rosalie got over their shock. Edward looked amused and Rosalie looked like she was going to rip Emmett's head off. Ness looked disturbed, Jacob looked like he was having trouble not laughing, and Alice and Jasper were looking at Emmett's ass. He wasn't facing them and he was dancing.

_My tummys turnin and I'm feelin kinda home sick_

_Too much pressure and I'm nervous_

_That's when the D.J. dropped my favorite tune_

_and a Britney song was on_

_and the Britney song was on_

_and the Britney song was on_

_So I put my hands up_

_They're playing my song,_

_And the butterflys fly away_

_Noddin' my head like yea_

_Movin my hips like yea_

_I got my hands up,_

_They're playin my song_

_I know im gonna be ok_

_Yea, It's a party in the USA_

_Yea, It's a party in the USA_

_Feel like hoppin' on a flight (on a flight)_

_Back to my hometown tonight (town tonight)_

_Something stops me everytime (everytime)_

_The DJ plays my song and I feel alright_

_So I put my hands up_

_They're playing my song,_

_And the butterflys fly away_

_Noddin' my head like yea_

_Movin my hips like yea_

_I got my hands up,_

_They're playin my song_

_I know im gonna be ok_

_Yea, It's a party in the USA_

_Yea, It's a party in the USA_

_So I put my hands up_

_They're playing my song,_

_And the butterflys fly away_

_Noddin' my head like yea_

_Movin my hips like yea_

_I got my hands up,_

_They're playin my song_

_I know im gonna be ok_

_Yea, It's a party in the USA_

_Yea, It's a party in the USA_

Once we were finished pretty much everyone was on the floor laughing except Rosalie and Nessie. Rose looked pissed and Ness looked embarrassed. Em went up and hugged Rose. He still wasn't wearing pants. She slapped him. Like a legit slap. Right on the ass. Then they started making out. Umm ew? I laughed then grimaced. Then I left.

"Hey Bells!" Oh great I needed to deal with Jacob and now I was going to be mocked. And harassed. Just frickin perfect.

* * *

**_Review=Make Kayla happyy!_**


	7. The Truth

**_Hope you like this chapter! It took me awhile! Been busy lately!_**

* * *

**_Nessie POV_**

Why? Why does this happen to me? I am going to have to live forever with the memory of Uncle Emmet's Hannah Montana boxers stuck in my head. I hope they are happy!

Kayla and Lauren should be here soon. Lately I've been getting these weird vibes from them. Like tension almost. They don't seem as friendly with each other. They aren't mean to me, but they aren't acting like best friends to each other! Lauren and Kayla are supposed to be best friends, right? I mean they have a mini mansion out in the middle of the woods so they could spend all their time with each other.

When they get here I'm either going to get Daddy to read their minds or I'll just ask them myself. I'll probably just ask them myself. I don't want my family to get involved. After thirty minutes of torturing myself with these questions about friendship the doorbell rang. I ran to get it, but only one person was there.

Kayla was standing at the door looking very sad. I invited her in, but she said she wanted to go for a walk and explain some things to me. Once we were a little ways away from the house she started her story. "Lauren has been my best friend since third grade. Sure we used to fight, but never as bad as it is now. She's always hanging out with this girl named Sarah, who goes to our school. I personally think she is the devil!" Kayla had a look of pure disgust on her face form mentioning this Sarah girl.

"We have known her since fourth grade and she used to be one of our best friends. But, that year she decided she would play favorites. And every year since then she would be totally cruel to one person and the other person's best friend." She finished in a huff and just stared at me.

"I'm guessing that you're not her favorite this year?" I asked in a timid voice.

"You would be correct, Nessie. In fourth grade she would make us fan her. Fan her! Can you believe that? But anyway she would make Lauren go get her lunchbox or sweatshirt. Then she got mad at her and ran off. Every year since then she picks new favorites. But that's not the worst part! If we even say one bad thing to her or tease her a little bit she tells her older brother, Gregory. He says he's going to murder us, so even if it is my year I steer clear of the little twit."

"Wow! That sounds harsh. You do realize you could just call the police right? How old is he?" I was stunned that Kayla had been through so much because of this Sarah person. I felt so bad that she has had to live in fear since fourth grade!

"Well, I have thought about calling the cops, but he said he knows people that could hurt me. I think he's around twenty three. Oh and there's more. When fifth grade rolled around, she hated my guts. But it was Lauren's year. She wrote an "I Hate Kayla Column" in her diary and read them to Lauren! Lauren was still my friend at the time so she stole the notebook and showed it to me! I still have some of the pages." She took a long, deep breath before she continued. "Most of it simmered down until this year. Sarah told her brother this complete lie about me and he sent me a text. Trust me you don't want to hear it. It's disturbing, but it's about how I'm going to grow up lonely because I'm a mean, old hag. Then it said he was going to beat the living crap out of me. I was so scared that I went home to tell Lauren and ask her advice. Lauren said Sarah was just kidding around and it was no big deal. I was so pissed that I called my mom. Ya, I know that sounds lame, but she's my security blanket and makes me feel safe. She said not delete it and if it continued she would call the police." I'm sure I was open mouthed staring at her.

What happened to this poor girl? She was being harassed big time! From what she told me she never did anything to Sarah, but want to be friends. After a few minutes she started crying. "I'm losing my best friend! All she wants to do is hang out with Sarah! It's not like she hates me, but Sarah does! I'm scared Nessie!"

She looked so weak and vulnerable. I have never seen her like this. She's usually the strong one and Lauren's the emotional one. But something in her past really hurt her and it all leads to this girl Sarah.

I'm going to find out what's wrong and why Sarah hates her so much.

***~~~~ 4 hours later ~~~~***

"DADDY! I NEED YOUR HELP! NOW!"

I screamed at the top of my lungs, even though it wasn't necessary. I could have whispered and he would have heard me. But this was urgent. I was going to go to find out who this Sarah was and what she was like.

"What is it Ness? I have homework to do."

"Do you know a girl named Sarah? I think she goes to your school. She hangs out with my friend Lauren. I think her last name is Winooski."

"Yes Ness. I know her. She's in my History class. Why?"

"She's really mean and I need to spy on her. I need your help. Whenever you see her read her mind and tell me what she's think. Okay? I promise I'll explain at afterwards. Please?!?" Then I did something really evil.

**_Edward's POV_**

She did it! She did it! Ness gave me the puppy dog eyes! This must be very important to her if she gave me the puppy dog eyes. Those are for emergencies only!

"Okay, Ness. I'll do my best! But you have to give me an explanation later. Alright?"

"Yes Daddy! Thank you so much! You are the best Daddy in the world!" Then she gave me a little peck on the cheek and ran off to find her friends.

Yes, I remember this Sarah Winooski girl. She was really short, shorter than Alice. She was a little bit on the chubby side, though. She had bright red hair, exactly like Victoria's. She also had big buck teeth and giant, round glasses. She had a very high, sharp voice almost like Jessica's.

I can understand why she would be mean.

**_Bella's POV_**

"Ugh Jake! Shut your ugly mouth!" I shouted. He was still mocking me. It was still making me mad. It was one time I acted like an idiot and I get mocked, while Jake acts like an idiot all the time and he doesn't get mocked. Okay maybe he does, but that's not the point.

"Bells, stop. It was no big deal. It was just kind of amusing, alright? Does being a bloodsucker always make people this moody?"

"Hey! Your dating a half bloodsucker.. I mean vampire! So like I said before, _SHUT YOUR UGLY MOUTH!_

"Ya, HALF! She's still a human."

"Whatever Jake! Leave me alone! Oh, and by the way, I think Ness is mad at you!" Oops probably shouldn't have let that slip. Oh well..

I turned around and he was gone. I'm sure he went to find Ness.

**_Jacob's POV_**

What? Ness is mad at me? What the hell did I do? Besides punch a kid in the face? That's it I swear! I ran off to find her once the words were out of Bella's mouth. I saw her in the woods with her friend Kayla. Kayla was about the size of Alice and pretty thin. She had dirty blonde hair and hazel eyes. Her face was lightly freckled and braces.

Then I started to wonder where the other girl was. Lauren? Ya Lauren. Lauren was pretty tall. About as tall as Rosalie. She had blonde hair and tan skin. She wasn't freckled at all and had braces too. She was also covered in acne.

Oh why the hell do I care? I don't. I ran out into the woods to find Ness. She was sitting on a tree while she was telling Kayla not to worry and that everything would be alright. I jumped up on the same branch as Nessie and gave her a peck on the cheek. Just then I realized that I had never actually met Kayla.

She probably thought I was a monster. Just then Renesme said, "Umm. Kayla. This is my boyfriend, Jacob Black."

"Hi!" She squeaked. I hate these kind of first impressions. I'm so awkward and just stare. Then they get freaked out because of my size.

I asked Ness if I could talk to her alone. She nodded reluctantly and told Kayla she would be back in a minute. Kayla looked nervous, but didn't say anything.

"JAKE! WHAT THE HELL? WHAT ARE YOU DOING OUT HERE?"

"Umm. I came out here because your mom said you were mad at me. And I want to know why! Please!" I gave her the puppy dog face. It's the same face she gives everyone else, because she learned it from me.

Nessie's POV

He gave me the puppy dog face, and he was being so nice. Ugh stupid mom! Why did she tell him? Why now?

"Because I found out something that happened before I was born. And it really upset me." I whispered.

"Common, Ness! What is it? Oh, did you find out about Edward trying to kill himself? I swear that wasn't my-"

I cut him off. What Daddy tried to kill himself? I've never heard of this.

"No? About you being in love with my mom dummy!"

"Oh! Where did you hear that?"

"You and Emmett."

"Oh. Do you want to hear the whole story, or not?"

What? There's a story? I'm in for a load after this.

* * *

**_Yaa, so tell me if you like it! Give me ideas and review! Review=Kayla HAPPY!_**


	8. 6 Months and Halloween

_**Alice's POV**_

Yay! Yay! Yay! It's Halloween! I love Halloween! It's when my true fashion. Ugh, but I hate the vampire stereotypes. I mean, we don't have fangs, sleep in coffins, or get burnt by the sun. Oh ya, and we don't wear those nasty capes. Wouldn't you get hurt wearing those? I mean seriously.

I'm going to order and/or make everyone's costumes. I was thinking Carlisle and Esme could be a doctor and a nurse. Rosalie and Emmett could be a school teacher and a student. Ya that's good. Jazzy and I could be a cowboy and a cowgirl. That leaves Edward, Bella, Jake, and Ness. Oh, Ness could be a werewolf and Jacob could be a vampire. Ya, that'll get him back for burning half my wardrobe before we left Forks.

Bella and Edward. Now they are hard. They really have no lives at all. Umm, they could be Romeo and Juliet or something. I'll think it through later. I don't need their opinions. Now I need to know what we are doing. I mean are we going trick-or-treating or having a huge party? Trick-or-treating would be pretty useless, because a.) We can't eat the candy and b.) We couldn't flaunt our awesome outfits to people from our school. I mean people our age don't go trick-or-treating, right?

It still would be pretty funny to go out, though. Emmett would probably be pretty funny. Just because he's Emmett and he's be in a costume. He loves costumes. Plus, we could pull some pranks.

**_Bella's POV_**

Ugh! Why is there nothing to do right now? I'm cooped up in my room, so depressed. My husband is out looking for a job. Why is the question. Oh! I'm going to play my guitar. I learned to play guitar a couple months before we left Forks. I was bored so Emmett taught me. Yes, I was surprised that Emmett played the guitar, too.

I thought of my favorite song that was mainly acoustic. Then it hit me. 6 Months by Hey Monday. **(A/N this is a really good song! Look it up!)** I absolutely adore that song. It's so cute. Of course I remembered the lyrics perfectly. I don't feel like singing, so I'm only going to sing a little bit. I don't want to attract attention to myself.

_You're the direction I follow to get home  
When I feel like I can't go on you tell me to go  
And it's like I can't feel a thing without you around  
And don't mind me if I get weak in the knees  
Cause you have that effect on me  
You do  
Everything you say  
Every time we kiss I can't think straight_

_But I'm okay  
And I can't think of anybody else  
Who I hate to miss as much as I hate missing you  
Months going strong now and no goodbye  
Unconditional  
Unoriginal  
Always by my side  
Meant to be together  
Meant for no one but each other  
You love me  
I love you harder so  
Everything you say  
Every time we kiss I can't think straight  
But I'm okay  
And I can't think of anybody else  
Who I hate to miss as much as I hate missing you_

After that I just played the acoustics. Then I went onto YouTube to see if there were any new songs out. There were a couple songs that were recommended for me. One was called One Less Lonely Girl by some kid named Justin Bieber. **(A/N you guys probably hate me for putting him in the story!)** Hmm. What the hell? What is this crap? The lyrics were okay, the kid was cute, but his voice was high and squeaky. Then the video. He was stalking her! **(A/N i have nothing against Justin Bieber)** Well, Edward did stalk me, too.

Oh well, I'll get over this. Edward's home, yay.

**_Nessie's POV_**

I'm really worried! I haven't talked to Lauren for a week! Kayla keeps saying how she's "dancing with the devil." At this point I really don't care. I just want my other best friend back. Kayla said that it's gotten worse. Lauren doesn't even go back to the house; she just sleeps over Sarah's dorm on campus.

Since it's sunny, we can't go to school. Well, Jake and I could, but I don't feel like it and Jake is suspended for another week. So now, Kayla is all by herself. Now don't get me wrong she has other friends like Rachel, Paige, and Anastasia, but I'm like her closest friend.

Oh, wait. I don't even go to her school. But my family tells me she sits with them and sometimes her friends do, too. I wish I went to the same school as them to protect her, but usually people never get what they want.

**_Edward's POV_**

We still need to find out about Brenna Newton. It's not really a big deal, but if she tells Jessica and Mike, they might get suspicious. She probably wouldn't say anything if we just ignored her. But if we became friends with her she'd probably tell them.

Onto a lighter subject. I wonder what Alice is going to make us wear for Halloween. I hope she doesn't make me and Bella be Salt and Pepper shakers again. That's was hell. Wonder is she will make us go trick-or-treating. I haven't gone since I was 12 years old in 1911. Seven years before my change. Well, it's not like we could eat the candy, but it would still be a fun experiment.

* * *

What do you guys think? Give me some ideas on costumes, plots, anything! Oh and whether you rather have the Cullens throw a wild party or go trick-or-treating! Thanks sooo much!!! Please review! Lot of love ~*Kayla*~


End file.
